Quantum dots are a semiconductor material with a nano-sized and crystalline structure, and include hundreds to thousands of atoms.
Since the quantum dots are very small, they have a large surface area per unit volume, and also have a quantum confinement effect. Accordingly, they have unique physicochemical properties that differ from the inherent characteristics of a corresponding bulk semiconductor material.
In particular, since optoelectronic properties of quantum dots may be controlled by adjusting their size, the quantum dots are being actively researched and applied to display devices and biotechnology applications.
Generally, when the quantum dots are applied to a display element or the like, a silicone polymer may be used as a matrix resin for dispersing the quantum dots. However, since the silicone resin has bad compatibility with the organic ligand present in the surface of quantum dots, the quantum dots may be aggregated. In this case, the organic ligand present in the surface of quantum dots may be lost, so the device efficiency may be decreased.